Renacimento Glorioso
by Moningusuta
Summary: Ele voltou, sem saber porque. Uma historia contada e motivos ditos. Ele vai trazer a vila do redemoinho como uma das cinco grandes, mais forte, mais temida, mais orgulhosa. Ajuda inesperada qunando for começar a jornada. uma discuçao podera mudar todo o ruma da historia. Classificado M-linguajem chula, tortura, sexo esplicito, posivel Slash mais para frente, sem casal definido.
1. Chapter 1

"_**ítalico/negrito"**_ Kurama/carta/ pergaminho importantes/ invocações

"_itálico"_ pensamento/ conversa mental/ ligação mental

"normal" fala/ jutso.

"**normal" **demônios/ possessões/ Edos/ locais

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 – <strong>_**Recomeço**

O sol entrava pela janela batendo nos cabelos loiros, os olhos fechados se remexiam com a luz incomoda e aos poucos se abriam, revelando os olhos cor de safira, confusos. Franzindo o cenho olhou em volta, ele quase não reconhecia o lugar onde estava e vendo a imagem do velho macacão laranja jogado no chão perto da porta do banheiro o fez arregalar os olhos.

-Oh merda! O que aconteceu?

Pulando da cama entrou na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro rachado que tinha ao lado da cama, mesmo mal se vendo no mesmo ele conseguiu distinguir algumas coisas: seu cabelo estava menor, muito curto para seu gosto, ele estava menor e – com uma careta percebeu – estava mais gordo. Sem a regata branca ele viu os selos que fizeram ter uma dor de cabeça, o maior, impresso em cor vermelha, posto em cima do estomago marcando a selagem do velho amigo e o menor quase invisível posto ao lado no quadril, marcava quem ele era e a benção que tinha. Sorriu para o ultimo, traçando-o com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele ainda não entendia como tinha conseguido ter de volta o corpo que tinha quando era 12. As memorias embaralhadas e confusas o faziam ter mais dor e não ajudavam muito mais que isso. Tentou puxar a memoria mais recente e conseguiu mais dor. Ele fez careta e se sentou no chão o relógio marcava recém seis horas da manha o calendário de papel tinha a maior parte dos dias marcados com um xis vermelho o ultimo dia marcado tinha uma inscrição, mas quase não se era vista da do o tamanho da rasura feita em cima.

Deitou-se. O gelo do chão era bem vindo. Agora, parado, apenas pensando e não forcando-se a lembrar de algo impossível, sentiu os músculos das pernas e braços tensos em dor, um gemido foi ouvido.

Outra coisa que percebeu era que mal podia sentir seu próprio chakra, tudo o que sentia era uma mistura de 'sabores'. Ignorou tinha mais para pensar do que se preocupar com o chakra, embora esse fosse um ótimo momento para meditar.

* * *

><p>Com um suspiro abriu os olhos frustação marcando a face. Ele sentia que tinha esquecido algo muito importe, mas que não conseguia se lembrar. Dando de ombros tentou se sentar, impulsos doloridos cobriram os membros, decidiu, então, por se arrastar ate o banheiro, talvez um banho frio aliviasse a dor e tiraria a mente para fora da neblina que o impedia de se lembrar.<p>

As lajotas de cerâmicas queimaram enquanto se arrastava ate o chuveiro. O banheiro assim como o quarto não era muito familiar ou que trouxesse alguma memoria importante, no fim depois de uma olhada critica acabou franzindo o nariz para a bagunça. Ele tinha que arrumar tudo o mais rápido que pudesse afinal quem tinha uma cueca pendurado no ventilador de teto?

Flutuando, era assim que se sentiu quando entrou em baixo da agua gelada. Quase comemorou quando se sentiu mais leve e começando a raciocinar direito, saindo da nuvem de confusão que estava. As lembranças agora iam e vinham, a primeira que conseguiu pegar, aparentemente tinha sido do dia anterior, a graduação na academia. Mizuki.

Mas espere, isso tinha acontecido ha muito tempo, enato como poderia ter sido ontem? Se bem que nada estava fazendo sentido, mas enato se ontem foi o incidente com Mizuki, hoje era o sorteio das equipes. E ele estava atrasado, de novo!

Sem se importar, correu porta fora, em busca de uma roupa apresentável, ele definitivamente não ira tornar a vestir aquele macacão laranja de novo nem na morte! Uma olhada rápida para o relógio mostrou que marcava sete e cinquenta, tinha dez minutos para tomar um curto café da manha e ainda chegar à academia antes de Iruka entrar na sala. Sim isso seria muito fácil.

Procurou como um louco um conjunto de roupas um pouco mais normal e menos chamativa, enquanto fazia a reviravolta no armário xingava-se em pensamento por usar algo tão idiota como aquele macacão, mas ele tinha servido pra algo afinal ele não poderia usar 'neutro' enquanto pintava o monumento Hokage no amanhecer e não ser reconhecido de cara.

No fundo do armário um par de calcas preto ANBU eram amaçadas por um par de camisetas laranja, ao lado quase não estava visível uma blusa com um capuz. Colocando-os ele vê que no meio das costas da camisa um grande redemoinho branco, nas mangas as marcas do redemoinho explosivo vinham de uma volta do pulso ate o cotovelo em branco e subindo ate o ombro terminava com labaredas vermelho sangue. Se pondo na frente do espelho experimentou o capuz, ele cobria todo o cabelo loiro chamativo e a parte do rosto ate o nariz, apenas os olhos eram visíveis. '_Interessante, mas agora a pouco não estava sem essas marcas... Deixa pra lá depois eu vejo!' _retirou o capuz e olhou o relógio.

5 minutos.

As prateleiras da cozinha e a geladeira estavam praticamente vazias, com a exceção de uma maça apodrecida e um leite vencido na geladeira. Nos armários caixas de ramen instantâneos descansavam vazios ou meio comidos, realmente não era algo bonito de se ver. Ignorando o ronco alto devido à fome, ele saiu em disparada para a academia.

No caminho, os olhares eram os mesmo das lembranças mais recentes... Preenchidos de medo, ódio, e rancores que procuravam algum bode expiatório. Não o incomodou em tudo já que na maioria os olhares eram do lado civil da aldeia, a maioria não sabia nem como solta uma intenção de matar corretamente oi nem tinha, mas no fundo da mente ele estava atento a todos os movimentos suspeitos, objetos lançados de qualquer lugar ou simplesmente uma vazamento de alguma intenção de matar de algum ninja que estava por perto, geralmente alguma AMBU que passava, ou que o estava guardando.

Ele se perguntava o que estava acontecendo, o porquê de ter voltado a ter o corpo de doze anos, o porquê que _ele _tinha sido escolhido... Ou ate mesmo quem ou o que estava brincando com sua vida! Já não tinha sido o bastante ter tirado seus pais algumas horas depois de seu nascimento, também o tinha deixado sem saber sobre suas heranças, ou ter posto aquele maldito selo de sete pontas! Não, isso não tinha sido suficiente, alguém realmente gostava de brincar com ele.

Mas... Essa pode ser uma segunda chance, ele iria pesquisar e descobrir o máximo possível e tentar consertar a coisas. Sorriu um sorriso pequeno que tinha alargado quando viu o estremecer dos moradores que o observava.

Ah, seria tão bom estar de volta, eles nem saberiam o que os atingiu!

* * *

><p>Ele conseguiu, chegou antes de Iruka... Bem ele teve que entrar pela janela, mas ainda sim era antes do sensei! Nunca tinham dito que era para entrar exclusivamente pela porta como se fossem civis comuns, povo sem criatividade.<p>

Olhou em volta com expectativa, os alunos continuavam os mesmos... Brincando de ser ninja. O calor familiar no estomago o fez sorrir seu companheiro estava despertando. A abertura da porta em um estrondo o fez olhar preocupado e quase entrando em posição. Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino tinham acabado de entrar na sala com a sua corrida matinal. Uma gota caiu, o silencio enfim, apena para ser quebrado por vários gritos de 'ELE VAI SER MEU' vindo das duas e logo as garotas da sala se juntaram.

Problemáticas.

Procurou um lugar vago. Dois em volta do Uchiha, um ao lado da Hyuuga, um entre o Nara e Akimichi, e dois na frente da sala logo na primeira fila. Ele descartou de cara os lugares envolta do Uchiha depois de lembrar-se da primeira experiência desagradável com a ideia, provavelmente ele deveria ir ente o Nara e o Akimichi, seria mais... _Seguro_. Sim isso. Ele sabia sobre a paixonite de Hinata por ele, sempre soube, mas atuar como um idiota denso era melhor de qualquer maneira. Ele não queria criar problemas para ela, apenas por estar falando com ele.

- Oe, Naruto, o que faz aqui? Apenas alunos formados foram chamados. – desde que chegou Nara Shikamaru tinha estado em um estado de pré-morte, e há alguns minutos ele tinha visto Uzumaki Naruto chegar pela janela e vestindo algo diferente do _horrível, insuportável e chamativo _macacão laranja e sem aquele berreiro animado de sempre. _"Ótimo, as problemáticas chegaram e agora Naruto esta __**assim**__ se bem que assim é - Não comece Shikamaru, não de novo!"_

- Uhn, não esta vendo Shikamaru? – perguntou apontando para o braço direito onde estava amarado o protetor – Eu me _formei_.

- Problemático!

* * *

><p>O tempo tinha passado lentamente para Naruto, ele tinha quase caído no sono durante o discurso de Iruka e acompanhado Shikamaru no mundo dos sonhos. Depois vieram as distribuições das equipes. Ele, como esperado, tinha ficado na equipe sete com o Emo e a Chiclete. As outras equipes não forma surpresa também.<p>

Ele tinha um sentimento que aquilo era como deveria ser, e não diferente. Ele sabia que daria para escapar da esquipe sete como havia chegado apenas hoje e não algumas semanas antes da graduação, quando o quadro de idiota denso poderia ser revertido o suficiente para que não fosse rotulado como ultimo morto.

Enquanto esperava o sensei, ele tinha sentido seu corpo ir de um estado normal a quase febril. Era quase insuportável, parecia que ele tinha entrado em uma sauna no ponto máximo. Seu cabelo estava começando a grudar na testa graças ao suor, o instinto de tirar as camisa e tentar afez algum vento era quase irresistível, quase. Ele tinha se mantido afastado dos outros dois, no fundo da sala para evitar as perguntas desagradáveis que a chiclete faria caso o visse assim.

Sem conseguiu impedir um pequeno gemido saiu. Ele esperada que fosse deixado sozinho mesmo por esse pequeno deslize. O sal ala fora dizia que ainda era uma da tarde, tinha exatamente duas horas e meia ate que Kakashi chegasse ele tinha que descobrir o que era isso exatamente. E só tinha um jeito para isso: meditação.

_Pingo... Pingo... Pingo... Pingo..._

_Gelado, molhado só que ainda quente... Mas menor, mais suportável, mais normal. Ele estava flutuando ou apenas parecia? Era real ou só imaginação? Onde ele estava? No Paraiso? No infinito limbo? Ou apenas divagando em coisas irreais enquanto deveria estar fazendo algo importante? É, acho que essa ultima é muito precisa..._

'_**Idiota... Levante-se logo! Não temos muito tempo!'**__ longe, muito longe, um sussurro. Era familiar, parecido como uma irmã mais velho super-protetror e extremamente irritante. __**'Baka! Levante-se! Daqui a pouco terá que acordar!'**_

"_Quem...? Onde...?"_

"_**Primeiro Acorde, ache-me e depois pergunte! Agilize!"**_

"_Hai...!"_

_Ele abriu os olhos, doloridos e meio desfocados. A primeira coisa que viu foi um teto abobado, mas muito perto, rolando para o lado, viu um pequeno desnível entre onde estava e um lugar seco, não queria sair dali estava muito bom, mas ele tinha ido ali buscar respostas ou tentar acabar com aquele calor infernal! Levantou-se de vagar temendo a volta do aumento da temperatura._

_Andou em uma direção ate que começou a avistar canos tornando o lugar muito parecido com um esgoto, ramificações apareciam do nado, uma volta aqui outra ali e os tubos desapareciam na escuridão. Quanto mais andava mais tubos apareciam, alguns ganhavam cores como azul, amarelo, preto, verde e um logo depois de mais uma curva ficou vermelho. De algum jeito ele sabia que deveria segui-lo._

_Ele nunca tinha vido tantas curvas tinha perdido as contas depois da vigésima. A cada passo dado o caminho parecia familiar, muito familiar. No fim do corredor, depois de uma curva, tinha um grande portão de ferro, correntes juntavam os portões fechados, junto a um pequeno selo de papel. _

"_**Ah, você chegou...".**_

"_Quem...?"_

"_**Você não se lembra, hn... isso vai ter que ser resolvido e rápido." **__Divagou a voz__** "Bom, gaki, você já deve ter visto que algumas coisas são familiares se não muito previsíveis"**__ um bufo foi seguido com esse comentário __**"Isso talvez te lembre de algo... Kurama".**_

_Kurama... Como isso iria ajuda-lo a recuperar a memoria? E quem exatamente estava falando? Uma veia saltou. Irritado e quase perdendo a paciência, ele ficou sem palavras quando viu um vislumbre de pelo vermelho e caudas na escuridão da jaula. Lindo. O vermelho parecia sangue, mas não chegava dar medo ou assustava. Não definitivamente isso não acontecia. Ele estava fascinado._

_Kurama..._

_Ele já tinha ouvido esse nome, falado esse nome. Era tão familiar por que não conseguia se lembrar?_

_**Kura**__ma..._

_Ahh sim, Kurama... A raposa mais irritante e feia que tinha vista ate agora._

_Sorriu quando a viu se contorcer como se lesse seus pensamentos._

"_Kurama... você sabe o que aconteceu?"_

"_**Não pivete... Agora mude isso aqui! Mesmo que tenha acordado agora esse esgoto esta me irritando."**_

"_Não se irrite por tão pouco, você nunca foi assim! Onde esta a calma e ardilosa raposa que conheci?" enquanto falava o lugar em volta deles começava rachar e quebrar dando lugar a uma paisagem bonita parecia uma tela recém-pintada. Grandes montanhas cobertas de neve cobriam ao longe um longo caminho seguido vinha pequenas montes de terra e pedras, cavernas eram formadas, a grama se estendia por quase todo o local livre ate uma pequena praia, uma floresta densa e ampla circundava o outro lada da clareira, de frente para as montanhas, alguns pinheiros tinham se espalhado. Um grande lago era criado com ligação a um córrego que vinha da floresta chegando a quase perder-se de tão grande que era. Um porta de Metal enferrujado tinha ocupado um espaço no meio do lago, a porta pulsava em matéria vermelho que parecia ricochetear contra sua própria volta. "Então o que achou?"_

"_**Uhm, melhor que antes, maior mais espaçoso embora eu preferisse que você tirasse o selo... Mas talvez devesse esperara ate saber o que esta acontecendo antes de tira-lo ou pode dar alguma complicação." **_

"_certo... Você sabe o que pode ser aquela porta?"_

"_**Não, como eu disse, tente recuperar a sua memoria, ou ache outro jeito de descobrir o que aconteceu!"**_

"_Certo! Uhm Kurama?" perguntou enquanto via a raposa se espreguiçar e passar preguiçosamente as caldas pelo lago e envolta da porta._

"_**Sim Pivete?"**_

"_Não me chame assim! Pensei que tínhamos entrado em um acordo sobre isso!"_

"_**Então pare de chatear... Talvez ai o trato volte a valer!"**_

"_Teme! Quer saber, deixa. Acho que você não pode mesmo saber sobre isso de qualquer jeito, afinal você não sabe sobre qualquer coisa que poderia ajudar agora!" provoca se jogando no chão, aproveitando a brisa._

"_**Como é? É claro que eu sei de tudo seu imbecil! Eu sou a Kyuubi no Yoko, o biju de mil anos e o mais temido dos noves, da quarta geração, aquela que foi criada pelo próprio Rikudou! O único homem que apenas tinha acima de si o Kami e a si próprio! Então... FALE PIVETE!"**_

"_O que não entendo é porque o segunda marca veio junto e como eu me lembro de tudo que envolve ela, enquanto eu não me lembro de quase mais nada." Disse ignorando o discurso exagerado do companheiro, e se divertindo com o rosnado profundo que ganhou de volta._

"_**Você se lembra, então, de como a conseguiu, quem a deu a você e o porquê e as ultimas palavras antes desmaiar... Sabe você deve saber como ela é importante para você e para o futuro."**_

"_Sim"_

"_**Acorde Kit. Volte aqui quando se cansar do mundo de fora ou quando se lembrar de algo ou simplesmente queira conversar... ou principalmente treinar!"**_

"_Hai Kura-chan!"_

"_**NÃO ME CHAME DE KURA-CHAN!"**_

* * *

><p>Ele estava entediado, fazia quase meia hora que tinha voltado ao plano real, e ainda faltavam duas horas para que o jonin-sensei chegar, e ele sabendo como Hateke Kakashi, o ex-capitao ANBU e ninja de elite de Konoha ainda tinha algumas correntes de ferro prendendo-o no passado, ou melhor, na pedra memorial do campo de treinamento sete, não era de se esperar que estivesse no mínimo duas horas atrasadas, no mínimo!<p>

Ele tina sido obrigado a ouvir Sakura, tentando flertar com o emo-cara-de-pato Uchiha enquanto ele a ignorava. Pelo amor de Kami ela não sabe desistir? Ver que ele não vai sequer pensar nela como um conjugue, companheiro ou ate mesmo uma pessoas decente com aquele auto imposto orgulho Uchiha!

Como, em algum momento, ele poderia ter gostado dela? Aquele cabelo rosa, mais parecia um chiclete mascado, a testa de marquise, não melhorava ou deixava atraente o visual. Os olhos verdes opacos, sem vida, brilho ou qualquer sinal que poderia ser de uma pessoa que esta viva e não apenas vagando por ai sem um destino certo! Isso tudo sem falar no corpo que mais parece uma tabua de passar roupa do que um corpo real e bem 'qualificado'!

Mesmo Ino teria mais chances que ela com qualquer garoto, ate mesmo o mais esquisito ou feio dos garotos. Ela não era de se jogar fora ou de desperdiçar seu tempo pensando em beleza tanto quanto fazia. O cabelo longo oiro pálido, olhos azuis um pouco mais claro que o dele próprio, o corpo já começando a ser definido. As curvas nos lugares certos, grandes quantidades de massas ou 'gordura' escorregando para pontos específicos tornando-a com um corpo definido e diferente, mas não feio ou hediondo.

Cansado de ouvir a vos gritante de Sakura, ele tenta procurar uma senbon que geralmente tinha perdia no meio das armas na pequena bolsa amarrada na cintura. O que encontrou não era exatamente uma senbon, poderia dizer que era uma mini senbon? Não, provavelmente não.

O que ele tinha achado era tão fino quanto uma senbon normal e parecia como uma agulha de costura que tinha visto Ayame tentar usar uma vez só que um pouco mais grossa, ele se parecia com o fan que estava costurado na camiseta do Uchiha. Mas na parte achatada tinha um redemoinho vermelho, o metal também era estranho também, não era da cor prateada como qualquer outra arma comum, era preta com pequenas lascas em pratas ou vermelho, parecendo sangue se é que não era sangue.

Ela parecia ser natural a ele, encaixava-se bem a sua mão, era leve, e poderia passar-se despercebida se jogada de forma correta. Ele decidiu arriscar. Jogou de forma limpa e leve em direção os dois outros ocupantes da sala, depois só ouviu o baque do corpo da rosada no chão, em seu pescoço a pequena agulha tinha acertado um ponto que a fez desmaiar, sem risco para a sua saúde ou _beleza._

Ignorou o olhar do moreno sobre si. Ele achava muito estranho ter encontrado aquela roupa no fundo de todo o guarda-roupa, depois as marcas estranhas apareceram na camiseta junto ao redemoinho branco nas costas. Depois, agora, aquela agulha estranha apareceu no meio das suas coisas no bolso de armas. Talvez ele devesse voltar a falar com Kurama ou simplesmente esperar que tudo se resolva sozinho? Talvez a primeira opção.

"_**Espere Kit, aquela arma era uma **__**Yūdoku Hari**_ _**ou simplesmente Hari, ela era uma das armas preferidas dos médicos e especialistas em venenos de Uzoshio. Era muitas vezes usadas em batalhas de longa distancias, mas ainda muito eficiente em lutas de taijutsu. Lembro-me de ter visto Hanaru, um antigo líder de Uzoshio, usando-as com venenos, soníferos e drogas menores. Ele era um mestre nessa área."**_ Ela tinha falado antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em algo ou na pergunta apropriada.

"_Uzoshio?"_

"_**Sim, Uzoshio, a antiga vila do redemoinho. A vila composta puramente por Uzumaki, a vila era guiada por uma monarquia, e foi inspirados nos Uzumakis que surgiu a hierarquia dos Hyuuga que vivem aqui em Konoha. Uso tinha sido um grande vila, era lindo lá, os Uzumakis era gentis com os visitantes, pacíficos em tempos de guerras, mas mortais quando em campo. Tinha sido uma vila prospera temida e admirada. Todas as aldeias tinham admirado Uzoshio, sonhavam em ter sua força ou um povo tão amável e forte como eles. Mas isso um dia acabou. Todas as aldeias se viraram contra Uso, e pela primeira vez trabalharam juntas com um único objetivo. A destruição final de Uzoshio e seus habitantes. Apenas uma aldeia não tinha se juntado."**__ Suspiro, a voz ficando embargada como se ela fosse chorar. _

"_**A luta tinha começado antes dos exércitos chegarem perto da vila. Camadas e mais camadas de barreiras e genjutsus impediam as tropas de prosseguirem, gastaram quase seis meses para atingirem as muralhas da vila, um passo com intensão maliciosa ou toque na muralha e a pessoa sentiria uma dor horrível ou pegaria fogo, o fogo era tão forte quanto as famosas chamas da deusas Amaterasu. **_

"_**Fuinjutsu era o que mais fez os Uzumakis serem temidos, uma arte tão antiga e dura de aprender quanto qualquer ninjutso, genjutsu, ou kinjutsu. A muralha era preenchidas de selos que impediam de prosseguirem, demorou quase dez meses para que as muralhas sequem perdessem potencia. Depois foi uma carnificina, mortes e estupros era o que mais acontecia, enquanto a tortura era deixado apenas para interrogatório tudo tinha sido tão feio, tão horrível, infeliz. **_

"_**Toda a luta tinha durado quase cinco anos antes que um delator Uzumaki tinha jorrado todos os segredos da vila e sua fraquezas. As tropas marcharam destruindo tudo em seu caminho, casas, comércios, plantações, campos e ate templos importantes. Como forma pegos desprevenidos os Uzumakis não conseguir000am revidar, apenas ganhar tempo para que poucas famílias conseguissem sair em segurança. La também foi o berço do desiquilíbrio entra as vilas escondidas e a morte de varias culturas assim como o inicio para a Era Doze"**_

"_Por que nunca me disse antes? Poderíamos ter achado a antiga vila e ter visto se algo ainda pudesse ser salvo"_

"_**Simples kit, se você soubesse sobre o que aconteceu, poderia ter ficado como o Uchiha que senta a sua frente, cheio de ódio, amargura, e ressentimento para todas as aldeias que atacaram Uso."**_

"_E você vai me dizer quais foram essas vilas? Ou o porquê de estar me contando isso agora?"_

"_**Taki, Kumo, Kiri, Konoha, Kusa, e Yuki, essas vilas eram as maiores em poder militar depois de Uzoshio, mas mesmo juntas eles quase não foram capazes de derrotarem-na por si mesmos. Contei por que acho que você dessa vez tem tudo o que é preciso para reconstruir e levar a sua antiga gloria, acho que você será o único que poderá trazer Uzoshio de volta ao mapa e ainda mais temida, afinal o único que poderia sequer vestir essa roupa ou lançar um Hari com aquela precisão logo de cara é um Uzumaki real, um descendente direto da linha de Hanaru e dos lideres antes de si mesmo. Por que você Uzumaki Naruto, é o único que pode trazer o mundo a uma nova Era."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>O que?"<em> ele disse depois de um longo silencio, sabia que estava sendo observado pelo Uchiha que ainda o olhava desde que atirara o Hari. Ele não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Era muito surreal.

Ele sabia que os Uzumakis tinham sido um clã. Que tinham tido sua própria vila, mas não sabia que eles tinham sido exterminados pelas outas aldeias, por medo do que poderiam fazer. Isso era irônico, afinal, tentara trazer o Uchiha de sua vingança sem sentido que agora quase sentia o mesmo que ele. Ele poderia fazer isso? Ter uma iniciativa de trazer a aldeia da família a sua antiga gloria? Sim ele poderia fazer isso, só que ele precisava de mais informações.

"_Kurama! Como você sabe disso tudo?"_

"_**Eu estava lá. Na vila eles tinham vários templos. Um para todas as invocações, bijus e deuses. Em todos os templos das invocações e bijus tinham um contrato**_ _**que eles assinavam aos nove anos, sempre de acordo com a personalidade da pessoa. Eles tinham também o contrato do Shinigami."**_

"_Isso não responde muita coisa."_

"_**Eu sei"**_

Passos o fizera olhar para a porta alarmado, o mais rápido que conseguiu ele pegou de volta a Hari do pescoço da rosada, ele não sabia o que poderia dar se o Hateke visse o Hari. Ele realmente não queria saber. Não sabia se deveria se preocupar tanto ou era apenas paranoia.

"Yo, desculpem a demora eu... O que aconteceu com ela?"

"desmaio de felicidade" responde rápido, ele não achava que o jonin iria cair nessa farça mas sendo quem é, não dava para saber.

"Certo, você emo pegue-a e traga-a para o telhado. Vocês tem cinco minutos!" e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Os dois tiveram que carregar Sakura, eles se perguntavam como alguém que esta sempre em dieta consegue ser tão pesada. E ela parecia ser uma tabua!

O telhado não tinha nada de mais em comparação com o resto da academia. Era limpo de tudo e tinha uma cobertura feita de arcos que era a única coisa que fazia sombra.

"Bom, vocês demoraram oito minutos para chegarem aqui, isso vai ter que ser melhorado." Kakashi resmunga para si mesmo, não esperando resposta.

"Oh, olha quem fala, você levou mais de três horas para sequer chegar aqui, então não reclame de nos! E ainda tivemos que carregar a gorda da Sakura!" replica Sasuke, ele parecia mesmo irritado.

"Estressado. Enfim, digam sobre o que gostam o que desgostam e sonhos para o futuro. Comece loiro.

"Sou Uzumaki Naruto e eu acho que é só isso por enquanto"

"Certo agora você Emo" _'Isso foi estranho, pelo que o Hokage disse, Naruto não era uma criança de esconder as coisas, ou de ter um ar cansado e depressivo sobre si mesmo. Vamos esperar para ver.'_

"sou Uchiha Sasuke, o que gosto ou não é da sua conta, eeu não tenho sonhos é mais uma ambição, matar um certo alguém e restaurar o meu clã."

"Como a rosada esta apagada ela vai ter que fazer a apresentação amanha antes do segundo teste. Estejam no campo de treinamento sete amanha as cinco da manha, e sugiro não comer ou podem vomitar." E sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

* * *

><p>Bem esse foi o primeiro capitulo.<p>

Essa é a minha segunda fanfic que eu posto aqui no FF e espero que gostem.

Qualquer duvida perguntem

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

olá...

Mais um capitulo...

wathever ( Nyah fanfiction) me deu a ideia de fazer NarutoXHarem... o que acham? eu nao tinha pensado em qualuqer tipo de relacionamento para quelquer personagems... bom eu tinha uma ideia para o principal.. mas era apenas uma vaga ideia...

bem se algoestiver estranho ou fora, no capitulo me diagam nos comentarios

Um aviso... no capitulo anterir eu tinha dito que naruto tinha as memorias 'embaçádas'  
>aqui vaiter alguns 'reflexos'por assim dizer... seria como se o corpo se lembrace como fazer mas as 'memorias reais' nao estam lá.<p>

Muito complicado, né? digam o que acham nos comentarios sobre isso e sobre o capitulo...

Enjoy c:

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>itáliconegrito"**_ Kurama/carta/ pergaminho importantes/ invocações

"_itálico"_ pensamento/ conversa mental/ ligação mental/ Pergaminhos comuns

"normal" fala/ jutsu.

"**normal" **demônios/ possessões/ Edos/ locais

**Capitulo 2**

Fresco, estava muito fresco. Essa foi à primeira coisa que ele pensou quando entrou na floresta que ficava em volta de Konoha, era quase noite o dia tinha passado lentamente depois que se encontrara com Kakashi, vez ou outra ele esse via indo para o memorial, às vezes parava na frete da barraca de ramen que tinha fechado no dia pela morte de alguém da família. Às vezes ele estava sentado em cima da cabeça do primeiro no monumento. Nunca realmente estando lá.

Desde que deixara um bilhete com a rosada, a assinatura do Uchiha claro, que ele tinha começado a andar pela vila. Realmente ele não sabia o que poderia fazer treinar? Talvez. Meditar em busca de respostas? Talvez. Voltar a falar com Kurama sobre o que ela quis dizer? Talvez. Mas onde deveria ir? Continuar aqui na calma da floresta, ou voltar a algum lugar mais adentro da vila? Tantas perguntas e quase nenhuma resposta! Oh Kami!

Ele só queria entender o que estava acontecendo! Por que de ter novamente 12 anos e estar refazendo as coisas. Por que sua memoria aera embaralhada. Porque de seus chakra estar tão estranho como agora. O porquê de só aquele selo no quadril tinha permanecido o mesmo junto à memorias relacionadas a ele.

Ele se sentia relutante em tentar conversar com a raposa. Ele queria se lembrar, queria ter a experiência de volta. Queria voltar a ter o que tinha conseguido, ou ao menos uma das coisas que tinha conseguido. Ele poderia começar a busca pela antiga Uzoshio atrás de pergaminho ou qualquer coisa que poderia ser salvo, limpar as terras e começar a reconstruir lá mesmo, ir atrás de outros sobreviventes.

Procurar a sannin Tsunade-baa-chan e Shizune-Nee-chan, e talvez Jiraya e traze-los para seu lado e para Uzo, talvez Tsunade fizesse isso devido ao seu ódio contra Konoha, mas Jiraya ele nem sequer iria ouvir devido a sua lealdade ao Sandaime, Minato e ao que parece a ele só que esse ultimo não é forte suficiente para substituir os outros, decepcionante. Mas sim ele poderia começar isso, quantos antes melhor.

"Kage Bunshin: Ketsueki no bariēshon" ele murmurou sobre a respiração, em uma das mãos uma kunai, e na outra no típico meio selo do Kage Bunshin normal. Cortando as pontas dos dedos ele deixou que algumas gotas caíssem, formando uma pequena poça. Uma luz depois e dez clones idênticos estavam na frente dele. Palavras não foram necessárias, logo apenas os resíduos dos shunshins elementares podiam ser vistos. "Tomara que de tudo certo. Eu posso ter conseguido fazer essa técnica, então eu ainda estou ligado com o senjutsu, isso é bom. Talvez um pequeno treino agora fosse bom, vamos começar com... Fuuinjutsu."

Mesmo não querendo, e ignorando os protestos da bibliotecária, ele subiu ate o segundo nível onde sabia que estava os livros de nível intermediário sore Fuuinjutsu, embora não tenha muito já era uma coisa, ele teria que lembrar mais tarde sobre mandar um Kage Bunshin atrás da casa da sua mãe, ele tinha saudades de lá.

"_A arte do fuuinjutsu é tão antiga, se não mais, que o ninjutsu. Essa arte diferente das outras não tem uma limitação fixa, esse limite é muito flexível conforme a habilidade da pessoa ou clã em que se encontra. Os selos variam do mais simples selos de armazenamento ao que a imaginação do usuário se limita..."._

O texto continuava com mais explicações e lembretes do livro de iniciantes. Alguns selos foram escritos nas laterais das folhas ou eram feitas passo a passo em varias folhas seguias. Irritado ele passou as folhas rapidamente ate o final onde tinham alguns selos mais complexos.

"Certo agora seria tentar reproduzir esse selo de pesos, mas não tem como eu levar o livro comigo, então seria voltar aqui depois comas coisas, o que não pode também só me resta... Kindan no āto - hitoshī kopī Uzumaki" ele fez um meio selo Mi e com uma fumaça vermelha um livro idêntico de capa preta sem marcas apareceu ao lado. "Agora, vamos treinar".

* * *

><p>Ele tinha voltado para a floresta, tinta, papel e o pequeno livro estava ao seu lado enquanto o próprio Naruto estava encostado em uma pedra que estava no meio de uma clareira. O livro aberto na seção de amostras nos selos de pesos especificamente.<p>

"Yoshi! Começar com a copia e depois pratica... Isso é a coisa mais idiota, afinal a maior coisa que se pode usar selos em um pergaminho especial ou não seria o de armazenamento ou tag explosiva! Quem escreveu esse livro era o maior idiota, mas também aqui diz que todos podem fazer algum selo. isso é certo só que os mais básicos se tiver uma caligrafia desleixada, horríveis ou simplesmente na media! Onde esta... Aqui. Escritor é Jiraya? Incrível... alguém com um nome tão _renomado_ como ele escrever um livro tão inútil."

Ainda murmurando ele jogou o livro longe depois de memorizar os desenhos dos selos. O pergaminho em momentos depois estava cheio com variações e mutações dos selos de armazenamento, tag explosivas, pesos e gravidades. Ele também tinha um pequeno coelho que pegara quando o mesmo passara ao seu lado despreocupado, agora seria sua cobaia aos selos.

Os primeiros a serem testados eram os selos de armazenamento que tinham como função armazenar em baixo da pele algumas armas que poderiam ser tiradas em emergências, funcionou. O segundo selo era quase igual a esse só que com uma expansão e feito propriamente para comidas, esse selo também seria colocado na pele mais precisamente no pulso ou perto do mesmo. O ultimo era 'sem fundo' onde qualquer coisa fora comidas poderiam ser postas sem um limite certo, quase como uma dimensão paralela.

Os próximos a serem testados tinha sido os de pesos. O pobre coelho mal consegui andar com os regulares, quando tinha experimentado os modificados mal se mexia. Os modificados tinham como proposito além de aumentar o peso conforme a quantidade de chakra colocado, também davam a impressão de que os membros estavam amarrados a grandes quantidades de pesos, cada um era uma sensação diferente.

Os de gravidades não tiveram muita diferença dos de peso a penas um dos que ele fez variados funcionou, esse tinha como proposito não apenas aumentar a gravidade, mas também colocar uma contra partida, em vez de colocar preção fazia o corpo se sentir flutuante como se não estivesse tocando ou sentindo o seu redor. As tags não tinha muita mudança apenas que temporizadores ou aumento da explosão. Todos os selos ele tinha conseguido por um mecanismo que os deixariam invisíveis após serem colocados e segundos depois de adicionar o chakra necessário.

Ele tinha feito um trabalho magnifico, agora era só colocar em si.

"Acho que foi uma péssima ideia" deveria ter passado quase uma hora desde que ele colocou os selos em si mesmo, mal tinha conseguido dar uma volta na clareira sem ter quase caído ou tropeçado. Realmente ele estava ferrado, tinha que se acostumar com os selos ate amanha para o teste ou mandar um clone no lugar. Realmente foi uma péssima ideia.

Ele estava imerso em pensamento, quando ouviu.

* * *

><p>Passos podiam ser ouvidos da sua direita, quase silenciosos, mas para alguém com sentidos mais sensíveis que um gênio do clã Inzuka discrição na hora de se aproximar de Naruto não serviria de nada se não pudesse mascarar seu cheiro ou seus passos corretamente.<p>

Sem se preocupar Naruto apenas se se encostou às raízes da arvore mais próxima, se quem quer que esteja vindo fosse uma ameaça essa seria uma ótima ocasião para testar seus movimentos, como se fosse um treino, ele estava se acostumando com os pesos já, mas talvez isso não fosses o bastante sem a pratica. Caso contrario bom não sabia o que faria.

Os passos mais pertos ficava enquanto os segundo passavam de uma maneira devagar, como se o tempo quisesse adiar o encontro inevitável, ou apenas torturara Naruto ainda mais, deixando-o nervoso.

De um arbusto um pequeno focinho negro saiu, cheirando o ar em busca de algum tipo de hostilidade, sem encontrar nada, uma pequena raposa com pelo incrivelmente negros saiu, saltitando. O estranho é que ela não parecia uma raposa comum, Naruto diria que ela se parecia com os sapos mensageiros da invocação dos sapos.

A pequena raposa tinha amarrado em suas costas um pequeno tubo vermelho que contrastava com seu pelo, no pescoço estava amarrado um protetor que tinha como símbolo um redemoinho em chamas. O metal do protetor era negro onde o símbolo era em vermelho profundo. A raposa olhou para ele, olhos azuis profundos, quase roxos.

"_**Uhn, você conhece Uzumaki Naruto?"**_ a voz era profunda e suave, uma combinação estranha, mas o mundo dele era estranho.

"Sou eu, por quê?"

"_**Sorte a minha estão, uhn? Eu tenho um pergaminho a entregar a você, Gaki. Ele foi enviado pelo segundo em comando na invocação das Kitsunes, é importante. Leia-o agora estarei esperando uma resposta".**_

"Hai..." o pergaminho era pequeno, talvez não muito maior que sua mão, era todo preto e tinha kanjis escritos em branco e preto, não muito convencional. Passou um pouco de sangue e depois retirou outro pergaminho de outo selo. Tinha uma nota simples, mas que o preocupou e muito.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto, eu Hayai, segundo no comando do contrato de invocação das Kitsunes, lhe ofereço a chance de assina-lo agora como uma vez antes não conseguíamos acha-lo antes que assinasse o pergaminho dos sapos, também peço um encontro entre meu povo e o novo Senhor de Uzoshio.**_

_**Passe bem Hayai"**_

"Certo, primeiro: qual é o seu nome?" perguntou a pequena raposa depois de ter lido a carta ao menos três vezes apenas para se certificar que não estava vendo coisas.

"_**Hyoishi Naruto-Sama"**_

"Não me chame assim, me faz me sentir velho!Será que tem como esse encontro e a assinatura do contrato serem feitas agora?"

"_**Claro Naruto-sama" **_um tique apareceu no olho esquerdo de Naruto, será que era uma regra entre as Kitsunes chamar seus invocadores de sama ou só respeito por isso? Por que ele sinceramente queria saber o que era e mudar isso, bem quando as coisas estivessem esclarecidas.

"_Kit, isso você não vai conseguir mudar"._

"_Por que"_

"_Simples, para alguém conseguir assinar ou sequer saber sobre os contratos das Kitsunes já é considerado uma honra, nos tínhamos recuperado o contrato um pouco antes da destruição do templo em Uzoshio, então saber ou assinalo é muito raro e a pessoas tem que merecer ou ter a benção de um deus especifico. Você tem os dois"._

"_Certo... Podemos falar mais tarde, sobre a historia que você me contou?"_

"_Claro Kit, mas antes você vai ter que ir à cidade mais próxima e comprar alguma roupa decente por que eu não quero te ver com aquele macacão horroroso!"_

"_Claro, obrigado Kura-chan"._

"Hyoishi, como posso assinar o contrato? E falar com Hayai?"

"_**Aqui no protetor, na parte de traz tem um selo que foi projetado para invocar o pergaminho em caso de emergência, como agora. E sobre sua segunda pergunta é simples vamos fazer uma invocação reversa depois da assinatura."**_

Enquanto Hyoishi falava, Naruto retirava o rolo do selo, o rolo era o opostode qualquer outro rolo de invocações que ele já tinha visto. O rolo tinha quase o dobro de tamanho dos pergaminhos especiais, mesmo as grossura era diferente, o papel era mais duro, resistente, tinha marcas de redemoinhos de varias cores, no meio tinha um pequeno lacre que tinha um kanjis para kitsune em preto. Abrindo o rolo ele viu alguns nomes já escritos, a maioria Uzumakis.

"Certo Hyoishi, assinar apenas com o sangue ou precisa de algo mais?"

"_**Coloque além do sangue, um pouco de seu chakra e sua forca de vontade, se for digno como Hayai-sama acha o seu nome não ira desaparecer".**_

Assim ele fez, depois de alguns segundos o nome brilhou em branco e depois ficou, ali, gravado em tinta branca rodeado por um azul claro quase imperceptível.

"_**Certo, já vou indo Naruto-sama, ate daqui apouco".**_

* * *

><p>Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando ele voltou para Konoha. O céu negro mostrava claramente que já era madrugada, os guardas do portão não se importaram quando ele passou, os ANBUs o ignoravam como se não estivesse ali. Suspirando ele se dirigiu ao pequeno apartamento que tinha.<p>

Lá ele tomou um banho gelado, lavando toda a sujeira e sangue que tinha no corpo. Ele realmente não estava cansado, e esperava que alguma loja ou conveniência estivesse aberta nas redondezas ou nas outras cidades, ele _realmente_ queria comprar algo além de laranja fluorescente.

Ele precisava falar com Kurama, mas as circunstancias não era favoráveis. Ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer antes que isso acontecesse. Tinha que se preocupar com seus clones e achar Uzoshio, como teste idiota de Kakashi ira fazer amanhã, em recuperara a memoria embaraçada e saber se tinha voltado com tudo ou era apenas o conhecimento e não a pratica. Oh ele estava indo para ter uma grande dor de cabeça.

Uhn, e se ele deixasse um clone especial no lugar e se juntasse aos outros na busca e já aproveitava para treinar corretamente e juntar alguns aliados ou puxar Zabuza e Haku antes de se juntarem a Gato. Sim uma ótima ideia, mas ele deveria fazer isso amanha estava muito cansado.

**Próxima manha...**

Ele já estava quase na divisa do país do fogo com o país do vento, ele estava indo ver Gaara, e o Kazekage. Ele sabia que o homem era um militarista sádico como Danzo, os ninjas eram apenas uma arma que poderia ser substituído. Gaara erra um exemplo da loucura dele, ele tinha entendido o porquê do Yondaime tinha selado Kurama nele, era a única forma de salvar Konoha da destruição iminente, mas o que o Kazekage fez, não poderia ser entendido. Quem em sã consciência iria selar um demônio como o Ichibi no Tanuki no filho que ainda não nasceu?

O selo de Gaara que tinha sido feito por um dos anciões e o resultado tinha sido um selo fraco de rank menor que o exigido para selar um demônio Menor. O Ichibi estava louco e teria sido melhor telo deixado vagando pelo deserto ou telo mandado para as Dunas Vermelhas do que ter feito um Jinchuuriki, instável. Ele pretendia ajustar o selo de Gaara e talvez formar uma pre-aliança entre ele e Suna.

Ele já tinha passado em varias pequenas vilas, mas nenhuma loja chamava sua atenção, as roupas eram civis de mias para seu gosto ou pelo o que ele se lembrava.

Ele tinha passado na casa que tinha sido da sua mãe, ele não tinha estado em melhor condições de quando ele tinha encontrado, mas pelo menos não estava arrombada e como coisas faltando. La ele tinha encontrado e pegado cinco katanas, duas ninja-to, um pergaminho cheio de Hari, kunais, shirukens, pergaminhos sobre Kinjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, bojutsu e taijutsu, todos com as próprias anotações dela.

Ele tinha achado também pergaminhos de fuuinjutsu e um baú que tinha o símbolo do redemoinho em cima, não era possível ver qualquer fechadura. Ele tinha selado tudo que era possível em pergaminho e depois ficou procurando qualquer outra coisa.

Agora ele tinha uma mochila cheia de pergaminhos e algumas roupas e quase podia ver o vulto de Suna, ele vinha durante todo o caminho dando 'saltos' com o uso do chakra da Kurama e usando o shunshins no jutsu.

Ele realmente estava aliviado que tinha conseguido escapar do teste idiota de Kakashi, afinal ele não tinha percebido que eles nunca poderia trabalhar juntos? Uma equipe que tinha uma Fã-girl, um emo vingador e o 'ultimo-morto', nunca poderia trabalhar em equipe. Kakashi tinha uma experiência semelhante quando tinha se formado. Um Uchiha brincalhão (o único em eras) uma garota com uma admiração por Kakashi e um Jonin excêntrico.

Ele tinha sorte de ter sobrevivido por tanto tempo como conseguiu. Nas missão das ondas contra Haku, e Zabuza, logo depois Gato. Um pouco depois na segunda parte do exame... Espere que exame? Ele tinha uma leve sensação que esse exame era importante, algo grande aconteceria.

"Ugh, isso é frustrante! Kurama você não pode me ajudar com isso não? Não sabe como posso recuperar minha memoria?"

"_Haha... desculpe-me kit, mas isso você terá que descobrir, e também ache logo o que é essa porta, isso esta ficando estranho, e ande logo e venho aqui!"_

"Bastardo, anda se divertindo nas minha custas!" ele continuou a xingar o inquilino interior que mal percebeu quando se aproximou de Suna, o clima tinha mudado. Os ventos ficaram frios, o céu era preto sem nuvens, e vez ou outra pequenos barulhos eram ouvidos dos pequenos animais que saiam da areia em busca de comidas, o guarda nos portões estavam praticamente dormindo, embora um vigilante passava de tempos em tempos.

Ele conseguiu entrar sem problemas, achar um hotel foi fácil embora ele preferisse ficar nas arvores, mas ele tinha visto que ali em poucas eram grandes o suficiente para poder esconder alguém ou fazer uma sombra considerável.

Agora só era tempo para que visse Gaara novamente.

* * *

><p>"Fique longe!"<p>

"Monstro"

"Chamem o Kazekage!"

"Aconteceu de novo!"

"Tirem os civis... Cuidado!"

Naruto tinha sido acordado na base de gritos, o ar estava pesado pela poeira que estava sendo levantada, uma das paredes do pequeno apartamento estava rachadas e algumas vezes escorria. Ele mal se vestiu antes de pular a janela, só para encontrar a maior parte dos ninjas de Suna em volta de um mini Ichibi e o próprio Kazekage.

"Segurem ele, irei tentar trazer Gaara de volta" ele ouviu a voz grossa do Kazekage dizer em um tom aborrecido. Os ninjas em volta jogaram kunais com fio condutores amarrados em volta do pequeno animal. Pequenas bolas tinha se formado em volta do corpo de areia do Ichibi. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo.

Antes que o ate fosse completo ele se viu parado em frente do animal enfurecido. Ele olhou nos olhos âmbar, antes de tocar a ponta dos dedos na testa do mesmo.

"Wasure rareta āto: Shiroppubīsutoshīringu" murmurou enquanto um símbolo aparecia embaixo dos dois um kanji escrito reversão no meio.

Enquanto a areia dissolvia e o corpo de Gaara voltava os ninjas estavam todos em alerta, o Kazekage o olhava analiticamente, o coro duro, tenso.

"quem é você?"

"Uma aliado, espero poder falar com você e Gaara o mias rápido possível"

"Claro pode ser agora, caso queira..."

"Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki-san."

"mostre o caminho Kazekage-dono"

"_Kurama...O que foi isso?"_

"_Não sei... uma reação espontânea a partir de uma situação parecia com a que aconteceu agora? Provavelmente, mas kit você tem que conseguir suas memorias de volta e rápido, isso não pode acontecer de novo!"_

"_Eu sei, mas não sei como fazer isso! Eu não passei pelas memorias hoje ainda, mas parece que tem algo diferente, eu vou ai ver essa porta depois de falar como pai de Garra e possivelmente arrumar o selo dele. Deseje-me sorte!"_

"_Humpf"_

"Então, Uzumaki? Você é mesmo um Uzumaki?" o Kazekage começou quando eles já estavam na sal do mesmo. Naruto nem sequem prestou atenção nos arredores. Ele estava olhando para o homem a sua frente. Os cabelos loiros palha, olhos escuros e pequenos como contas o olhavam em busca de algo.

"Sim, por que pergunta?"

"minha esposa era uma Uzumaki" murmura inconscientemente relaxando "Mas o que faz aqui Uzumaki-san? E o que fez ao meu filho?"

"Eu espero poder falar com você e Garra sobre alguns assuntos importantes... e apenas fiz a _besta_ recuar."

"Uhn interessante Uzumaki-san... obrigado pelo o que você fez ao meu povo. Mas que assuntos são esses?"

'_Incrível, esse homem não pensa em Gaara como um filho ou parte da família... É tão nojento'_

"Eu estou aqui para oferecer uma aliança entre a minha vila e a sua e também pedir para poder arrumar o selo que prende o besta no deu filho Kazekage-dono"

"Que vila Uzumaki-san? E por que deveria deixar que toque no selo, sendo que você pode ser um possível inimigo?"_ 'como esse garoto sabe sobre isso? Quem mais sabe? Como pode ter passado despercebido logo isso?' _

"uma pergunta de cada vez." Suspirou "Eu venho em nome do governante de Uzoshio..."

"O QUE? COMO UZOSHIO PODE ESTAR DE PÉ?"

"Peço que se acalme Kazekage-dono, isso será uma longa historia então peço que se acalme e sente-se."

**Algumas Horas Depois...**

"Está pronto?"

"Sim... Está fixo! Ele tem tudo sobre controle. Suna não vai ter que se preocupar com ataques inesperados como esse de miais cedo. E eu espero que você também vai me deixar colocar um você?"

"Sim, à vontade Uzumaki-san!"

"Apenas um minuto Kazekage-dono" um suspiro cansado e um pouco dolorido foi ouvido, as duas partes pareciam cansados das longas horas de trabalho na fixação do selo em Gaara, e da conversa anterior. "E... Feito!"

"Podemos voltar agora? Temos muito que discutir ainda Uzumaki-san".

"Claro Kazekage-dono, mas temos como levar Gaara? Sinto que ele será agitado aquando acordar" ele apenas recebeu um aceno como resposta.

Fazia algumas horas desde que eles, Naruto e o Kazekage, estavam conversando. O acordo ente Suna e Uzoshio tinha sido feito e já posto em ação, claro tinham feito um acordo mutuo de silencio. A questão da fixação do selo de Gaara tinha sido muito um ponto delicado, para os dois lados. Um preocupado que perderia algo importante, o outro preocupado com o futuro amigo e o que poderia acontecer com a sua personalidade.

Ele também tinha dado a ideia de por um selo tanto no Kazekage e em Gaara que interfere em genjutsu quando necessário ou ativado pelo usuário, a ideia tinha sido bem aceita depois de longos argumentos e alguns implementos.

Temari e Kankuro tinham aparecido no meio da 'reunião' perguntando sobreo irmão mias novo. Algo incrível já que eles tinham praticamente paralisado ao verem ele ali praticamente dormindo em um dos sofás do escritório. Temari parecia que ia desmaiar Kankuro não parecia melhor. Naruto não tinha rido tanto quanto naquele momento. Os dois depois do choque e algumas palavras gaguejadas realmente desmaiaram.

Agora, depois de todo o trabalho de reajuste e colocação de selos a única coisa que ele queria era uma boa noite de sono, mas tinha coisas para resolver, e laços para estabelecer com o ruivo, Oh seria tão problemático!

"Kazekage –dono" chamou "Você tem uma resposta sobre a proposta de uma aliança entre Suna e Uzoshio?"

"Ah, sim. Tenho sim..."

Wasure rareta āto: Shiroppubīsutoshīringu – Arte Esquecida: selamento da besta de calda

Ketsueki no Bariēshon: variação de sangue.

Kindan no āto - hitoshī kopī Uzumaki: Arte Proibida – copia igualitária Uzumaki


End file.
